The Minecraft Codes
by MaplepawTheNerd
Summary: In the year 2327, Jade, Allie J and Eleven are enjoying their time on the most popular (and oldest) game of their time, and a glitch occurs, sending them spiraling into a crazy world where it seems as if no one is safe. Can they trust the strangest people they're ever met, or will someone from their newly founded group turn out to be traitorous? Either way, no one is safe..
1. Victory and Sandwiches

"You wish, Allie J.!" I shouted into my headset.

"Well, looks like my wish might be coming true, Jade!" she shouted back. I laughed. With a well-aimed shot, I shot her with my enchanted bow, and she died. "Aw, no fair, you're too good at Minecraft!" she laughed back.

"I try my best, A.J. How 'bout round two?" I asked my best friend.

_ajspiderpigJKL has joined the game._

"I'll take that as a _yes_," I said, grinning. Her on-screen character smiled at me through the screen. "Afterwards, how about we do some regular survival?"

"Sounds good to me. I found a cool seed that spawns us in a cave on a giant island. There aren't many trees-"she said, but was cut off by the sound of my mom calling me.

"One sec, A.J. My mom wants me to bring the dog in. I'll be right back. _And no cheating!_" I said, hurrying down the hall so she wouldn't have enough time to find me in the large arena. I opened the door, and he came rushing in and licked my hand. "Hey, there, Fish! Let's go back to my room; I'll give ya a treat!" I said to him, running back down the hallway.

Putting my headset back on, I could hear two voices and saw a boy sitting there, along with Allie J. "Hey, Eleven! I see you decided to join us," I said to my best guy friend.

I saw him smile. "What's up, Jadie?" He called me by my nickname. It was a mix of my first name and middle name: Jade and Sadie.

"Eh, not much, Beanpole," I replied with his nickname. He had two of them because 1. He was so flipping tall and skinny, and 2. His real name was Elverick Jamison Lyle Nacreous the fourth, and nobody wanted to say all that.

"Stop chattering and let's start this round! I'm hungry for a can of kick-butt, Jade," Allie J. grinned. I laughed. She was always the competitive one, especially when it came down to PvP'ing.

The next few minutes flew by, and, after screaming, laughing, and lots of swearing, I was victorious once more. "Haha! JadeTheBlade wins again! And about the survival; is it team survival or independent? 'Cause I'd prefer team: You two against me. Sound good?" I asked.

They both nodded, and I smiled. "Let's take a break first; we need to eat something before we get too far into this." I suggested, and they both groaned.

"Fine," they said at the same time. I typed in /afk and the screen confirmed it.

_JadeTheBlade is now AFK._

I grabbed a treat for Fish, who had been sitting there patiently this whole time. "You're a good boy, Fish," I whispered, not loud enough for Eleven or A.J. to hear me. I walked into the kitchen, which was right next to my room. My headset was wireless, as was my two friends'.

"What do you guys think would be good for an after-victory sandwich? Turkey or salami, 'cause that's all I have," I asked them.

"Turkey," they said at the same time. They seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Salami it is, then," I said as selected the option on my jPod. _I need to re-stock this thing._

"Hey, Jade?" Eleven asked, his voice cracking towards the end. I set the sandwich that had appeared down and leaned against the counter.

"That's my name," I told him. He sighed.

"Jade, you're not at your computer, right?" Allie J. asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Um, I'm in the kitchen, so… yeah. Why?" _They better not be messing with me,_ I thought. I rushed back into my bedroom and gasped at the sight on my screen.

"Herobrine is," we all said at the same time.

**A/N: Hey everyone! MaplepawTheNerd here, thanks for reading chapter one of "The Minecraft Codes", I appreciate it! Chapter two will be up soon. Now, here's your question of the day (even though I won't upload a chapter every day, and I might upload multiple chapters a day): What's your favorite thing about PvP'ing? Also, since this is future-y, there will be a lot of future-y stuff (not gonna say too much, but stuff like hoverboards *cough*).**

**EDIT: I had to fix the story so far because it wasn't flowing as nicely as I had hoped. Enjoy!**


	2. Just a Dream

"Ah!" I screamed, snapping awake. I shuddered and looked around at my sky-themed room, the faux sunlight streaming through the

marshmallow-like clouds. Sighing, I shook my head. "That was a weird dream. Herobrine was deleted over two centuries ago!

"… right?"

My headset beeped from its charging tube next to my bed, and Fish snapped awake, glaring at it for waking him. I snatched it out of the air and put it on, and Fish laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Jade, good! You're awake! One sec, let me call Eleven," Allie J. told me, and I saw her hologram sitting on her own bed, which

was pink and green, covered with what I think were called "frogs". I smiled. At least I had something to take my mind off of that

horrible dream.

Two beeps later, I heard Eleven's tired voice and his hologram appeared next to AJ's. "Hey Jade. So what's up, Allie Juice?" he

asked her. She sighed.

"Did either of you have a dream about Herobrine?" she said quickly. Eleven and I both gasped.

"Yeah, with me making a sandwich?" I asked shakily. Their holograms nodded, and I jumped out of my bed. Fish looked at me, quite agitated and hopped down. He followed me over to my cottony-looking desk and chair. Switching on my computer, it booted up in an instant.

"This can't be good guys. It has to mean something," I told them. "Get on Minecraft, I'll meet you on my server." Their holograms

disappeared and they were instantly replaced when their computers' cameras were turned on.

I got on my server and was relieved when I saw everything was exactly as I had left it the night before. I switched into editing

mode and scanned the map using the "M" key. It showed where all the players were, and instantly Eleven and Allie J appeared right

next to me.

"Everything alright?" Eleven asked. I nodded and AJ sighed in relief. I scanned the map once more and returned to the normal

screen. I switched to creative mode and flew around.

I pulled out my jPod, named after me, thanks to my genius older brother, Alexander. I hit the breakfast option, and I wasn't hungry

anymore. I was the only person (other than AJ, Eleven, and Alex) in the galaxy to have something like this, since world hunger and

peace had been achieved right after He had been deleted.

"Alrighty, then, guys. Who wants to do survival the same way we set it up in our dream?" I asked, and they both agreed.

"I'm sending you the seed now, Jade," Allie J. said, and the string of data appeared instantly on my jPod. I transferred it to the

server, and we respawned in a cave on a large island, just as she had said.

"See you guys when the Greens come out," I joked, and started punching trees with the MGlove that had been applied to my inventory,

as well as one in each of my competitors' inventories. Fish wagged his tail and gave a smal yip, still tired from a minute ago. I was _so_ going to win this, just like every other time.

**A/n: Hey guys! MTN here (duh), just wanted to say thank you if you're reading this! (Shut UP, Mystery, I wasn't talking to you! XD) Anyway, QOTD: What's your favorite Minecraft song/parody? Mine is the one I'm writing (my YouTube is TheSapphireSword, in case you want to hear the one video of me singing. And is crap XD) So, yeah. Btw, I suggest reading MysteryMoonbeam's two stories: Creeper H and The Village of the Golden Carrot (nice name, btw). They're also about Minecraft, and I'm actually working on the third part of that series (so... it's a trilogy! :D *cough* better than the Hunger Games *cough* Well... people die in every one! STOP KILLIN' PEOPLE GIRRRRL!) Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll probably have chapter three tomorrow! BYE!**

**EDIT: I had to fix the story so far because it wasn't flowing as nicely as I had hoped. Enjoy!**


	3. My Name is Evie

"Sir! The girl and her acquaintances are all online!"

"Perfect timing."

"When do you wish to air the plan?"

"Let's let them forget about their screening for a while, Enderwoman I. They must think all is well."

"Would you say at 13:15, Sir?"

"Yes, I. Get the rest of my armada informed. They shall prepare and be at the docking bay no later than 12:45."

"…Sir?"

"What is it, I?"

"…I… We, um…"

"Spit it out, you stuttering fool!"

"We lost fifty due to an unfortunate episode with the Creeper Alliance, S-Sir."

"Fifty! So what? You creatures mean nothing to me anyways. Now go before you suffer the same fate as those imbeciles!"

"Yes, My Lord.

"…and my name is Evie…"

"What did you say?!"

"No-nothing, Sir."

"As it should be. Now scram, you rodent!"

-xxx-

I swung my marble-encrusted sapphire pickaxe repeatedly until the ruby ore broke into tiny shards, and used my M-glove to pick them up, so I didn't injure my hand. I went back to the surface to start up the mineral processor, and a few minutes later, I had five rubies, just enough to make a multi-tool with the obsidian covered blaze rods I had crafted earlier.

"How are you guys doing? I've got a ruby multi-tool with a blaze rod obsidian handle. I was just about to enchant it with the XP I gained from my level 19 XP farm," I bragged, and Eleven scoffed.

"Yeah, w-well, we have… No, we're not even gonna t-tell you about all the epic gear we have! Y-yeah!" he tried, but I saw right through his poor façade and laughed.

"Eleven, let _me_ do the talking next time," Allie J complained, and he nodded. "Back to work!" she said, and we continued on with our game.

Two hours later, I had reached the mainland and did a small victory dance. "Guys, we should take a break. It's been almost three and a half hours, and I want to change my wall coding," I suggested, and my two friends agreed. It was 1:00, and Fish probably wanted to do something fun as well.

"Be back in fifteen minutes?" Eleven asked, and we all said yes. I set my headset down on the desk and walked across the room. Alexander knocked on my door as soon as I kneeled down to change my bedroom theme, something I usually do when I first wake up. Of course, this wasn't really a usual day.

"Hey, do you think I could join your Minecraft world?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't see why not, but only if you tell me why," I told him. "We're in the middle of a survival thing and it wouldn't be appreciated if you went and screwed it all up."

"Sounds reasonable," he agreed. "I heard about this one code that would make your player look like a duck, but only other people can see it. It won't affect your game at all."

"Alright," I said. "Go ahead. We're taking a break, and we'll all be back on in…" I checked the time. "…Thirteen minutes, so mess around with it and make sure it works so we don't waste any time."

"Alright. Thanks Jade!" Alex said as he closed my door again. _Theme, theme, uh, how about… space?_ I thought to myself, and the clouds faded into millions of stars. _No… hmm… oh, I got it!_ Just then, the dark void turned into a field full of wheat, just like it had been before farms weren't needed. The wheat waved gently in the wind, and I sat back to admire my work. You'd think something like this was common, but it was only granted to those who excelled in core subjects in Cyber School. My brother and I were advanced students, and he was currently studying hand-held and modern technology at Cyber University.

Nine minutes to go, and I have nothing to do. "Hmm," I wondered. _Time to test out that new hoverboard Alexander built me_, I thought. I picked it up and flipped the switch. The headset was next to it, so I put that on and stepped on top of the now floating board. My feet locked into place and I smiled.

The board, which I decided to call HoBo, emitted a soft buzzing sound. It flew smoothly through the air and I was glad I had a high ceiling. I flew in circles for a few minutes and jumped off. I took off the headset and checked the clock. 1:14. _Perfect timing,_ I thought, sitting back down at my desk and put my computer's headset on. Time for the fun to begin.

**A/n: MTN here! It's been a while, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it! Here's a shoutout to my awesome sister, sgamergirl412! You're awesome! Another shoutout to FIREKN1GHT for being an awesome friend :D QOTD: What do you like more?: waffles or cookies? (I prefer cookies :3) Fine Mystery you can have a shoutout for the Creeper Alliance being in my story. Shoutout to MysteryMoonbeam, she's awesome too! Read Creeper H and The Village Of The Golden Carrot by her! (nice title) See ya guys in the next chapter!**

**EDIT: Gosh, it's been a while. I'm working on chapter 4 right now- I had to fix the story so far because it wasn't flowing as nicely as I had hoped, but I _will _have the next chapter up as soon as I can! (in a few hours, hopefully) And yes, the hoverboard is named HoBo. Deal with it. **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Fishy Greetings

"I'm in a miiine shaft, trying to get home, mining some diiiamonds for yooou…"

_What the… Where am I?_

"Oh, good, you're awake! I thought I'd have to give you mouth-to-mouth, though I don't think Flint would like that very much…" a girl's voice laughed, and I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked, realizing how rude it sounded, but not really caring. My head hurt slightly as I took in my surroundings. _Wow, this girl must be obsessed with Minecraft,_ I thought, and then looked at her and my jaw dropped. I quickly shut it as I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"You can call me Steel, um…" she replied, and I grinned.

"Jade."

She smiled back and gestured behind her. "This is my humble abode; make yourself at home, my queeeen," she joked and I laughed again. I didn't fully realize that I was sitting in a cave.

"Well, I think my friends might be around here somewhere. Care to help me find them?" I asked, standing up. Walking over to a stream running through the cave, I looked at my reflection. _I look like a Minecraftian!_

"Jade, this is my acquaintance, Master Rex, god of the wolves," Steel said, and I turned around to see a boy about fifteen or so.

"You can call me Rex, Miss Jadie," he said, and I didn't hesitate to correct him.

"Just Jade, and it's nice to meet you, Rex," I replied and we shook hands. He walked out of the cave, and a chill ran down my spine.

"Ry, this is Jade. She's not gonna hurt me," Steel said in an annoyed tone, and I turned around to see a silver-eyed enderman with a cloth around its left eye.

"Alright. I'm just being careful, Steel," she said. "Pew and I are going to check for some food, and Flint said he'd be back in half an hour."

"Alright. Don't have too much fun, now," Steel said, and the enderman- well, ender_woman_, teleported out of the cave, leaving a thin purple mist behind.

"Who's Pew?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the name.

"My spider-friend," she replied, and chuckled. "He always calls me 'master'. It's quite funny, actually."

"Speaking of friends, want to help me find mine?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I've got nothing else to do. Why not?" Steel responded. We walked out of the cave together, and I instantly stopped.

"Fish! Come here, boy!" I shouted, and the yellow dog rushed over to me. "Fish, oh man, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Jade? That's a _dog, _not a fish!" Steel laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fish is his name, Einstein," I replied, picking the puppy up in my arms.

Steel stopped laughing and tilted her head. "Who's Einstein?" she asked, and I broke down into a laughing fit.

"Oh, come on, you have to be kidding me! You don't know who Einstein is?" I said, and she shook her head. I sighed. "Never mind, then."

"So, uh, who are your friends?" she asked as we walked into the forest.

"Allie J. and Eleven. His real name isn't Eleven, but it's easier to call him that," I said, and Fish hopped down and barked. "And this is Fish, my dog. He's very intelligent," I added, and we both laughed.

"You never answered my question," I said.

"What ques- oh, right," she responded. "You're in the northern Bajan Forest, Minecraftia, planet Minecraft."

I sighed. "That can't be right, I'm not-" I stopped myself and Steel looked over at me. "Let's just stop talking for a while."

-xxx-

"Jade, where the hell are you!?" I yelled again. After I had gone back into my own room, the server that she was playing on had been shut off. I went back in her room and found her chair empty, with letters on the screen. I hurried over and my heart skipped a beat when I finished reading it.

_Only God can save you now._

That's when I panicked. Those words- no one had said them in hundreds of years, they were practically forbidden. And here they were, plastered on my little sister's screen, and she was nowhere to be found.

My parents had left during the night to go on a week-long business trip, and if they came home to find that I had _lost my sister, _I wouldn't be trusted ever again. If it was true, if He wasn't gone, then what would I do? Jade could be anywhere, hell, she could be _dead!_

_Shut. UP. Get it together, Alex!_ I yelled in my head. I can do this. She had been playing with her friends, right? If I call their parents, surely they'll think I'm insane. _"Oh, hey, did your children magically DISAPPEAR recently?"_ I'm just going to have to deal with this myself, I guess.

That can't be _that_ hard, can it?

**A/n: The long-awaited chapter four! I'm sorry it's been so long, everyone. I can never get a lot of time on the computer :/ QOTD: PewDiePie or Tobuscus? Please don't fight about this; it's just a personal preference. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
